Alasan
by rasyalleva
Summary: Gray ingin tahu mengapa gadis itu suka membaca buku dan butuh alasan, sementara Mary diam-diam mempertanyakan apa beda pilihan dengan pelarian.


**Alasan**

Harvest Moon © Natsume dan Marvelous Inc. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

"Mer."

"Yaaa?" Mary membalas dengan satu kata panjang namun datar, dengan harapan itu setimpal karena ia merespons tanpa sempat mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku di tangan. Alih-alih mengangkat kepala, yang gadis berkacamata itu lakukan hanyalah membalikkan halaman buku yang ia pegang untuk lanjut lagi dengan bacaan. Alisnya terangkat.

Gray menghela napas. Ia bersandar pada dinding di perpustakaan itu, satu-satunya sisi yang tidak tertempel rak penuh buku-buku. Pandangannya lurus pada gadis yang duduk di pojok ruangan, tepat di sisi dinding seberang, ada papan yang diletakkan pada meja di hadapan gadis itu bertuliskan; PENGAWAS PERPUSTAKAAN. Tatapan mata sepihak ini, sih, bukan apa-apa. Ia sudah biasa. Dilayangkannya pandangan entah ke mana, asal bukan pada seseorang yang tadi merespons panggilannya.

"Kenapa kamu suka baca buku?"

"..."

Yang terdengar selanjutnya bukanlah suara balasan yang tanpa perlu menunggu lebih dari dua detik seperti percakapan yang biasanya—oh, Gray perlu diingatkan bahwa itu bukan percakapan dua arah, karena lebih meninggalkan kesan seperti _tanya-jawab_ alih-alih konversasi—namun justru onomatope buku yang ditutup, disusul dengan suara diletakkannya bacaan itu ke atas meja.

Gray menoleh, hanya untuk memandang gadis yang balik memantulkan sorot matanya. Mereka saling memandang, _tapi tidak berpandangan_ —karena Gray menyadari, dengan sangat terlambat, bahwa Mary seperti memandang sesuatu yang lain. Sorot mata yang kosong, tatapan lurus-lurus _menembus_ raganya—memandang suatu yang nun jauh, jauh, jauh,

 _entah di mana_ ...

* * *

Bukan kali pertama Mary mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

Sepertinya semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya sudah pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menanyakannya.

Pertanyaan dari Doctor saat ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit mengantarkan pesanan buku, basa-basi dari Elli saat perawat itu membayar buku yang mereka beli, pengganti teguran dari Cliff saat Mary meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi gereja, sapaan dari Rick ketika pada suatu pagi gadis itu memasuki Poultry Farm untuk mengamati kehidupan ayam berdasarkan buku panduan memelihara yang baru saat itu selesai ia baca, dari Popuri yang tertarik dengan kegiatannya di peternakan ayam selama itu, dari Ann saat ia mengunjungi Bar untuk memberikan madu dan apel pada hari ulang tahun Doug, dari Kai saat ia menyambut kedatangannya pada awal musim panas di Kai Lodge, dari Karen saat mereka kebetulan memilih pergi ke supermarket pada hari yang sama, maupun dari Claire saat mereka berpapasan di air terjun pada pagi hari.

 _"Kenapa kamu suka baca buku, Mary?"_

Ah, apakah ada yang kurang? Ia pernah menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati angin di Rose Square dan mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama dari Thomas, walikota mereka. Oh, juri kontes masak kota, Mr. Gourmet, juga pernah menanyakannya demikian sebagai pengganti menyapa. Selalu begitu. Orang-orang selalu tertarik dengan buku bacaan yang ia bawa dalam genggaman.

Mary tak pernah memberikan jawaban yang sama. Pernah satu kali ia mengatakannya begitu bersemangat, sepertinya saat Claire menanyakannya bersamaan dengan tamatnya novel serial bertema petualangan yang ia ikuti. Ia mengoceh panjang lebar dan Claire begitu menikmati, bahkan pada akhirnya ia berkomentar mengenai kesannya saat mendengarkan, "Wah, Mary, aku nggak tahu matamu bisa _seberbinar_ itu."

Tetapi saat _tidak seberbinar itu_ juga pernah ia alami. Ada kalanya Mary berpikir bahwa alangkah baiknya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan buku, ada kalanya Mary berpikir bahwa alangkah baiknya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan _orang-orang_ yang tidak menyukai buku. Mungkin dunia bisa lebih indah apabila semesta mau seberani itu memberinya pilihan untuk terjun, jatuh dalam satu dari dua lubang yang ada—bukannya berdiri di antara keduanya.

Sekalian sajalah ia tak pernah bertemu dengan buku dan bertingkah enerjik pada dunia, memberi tahu semua orang bahwa ia selalu penasaran dengan ini-itu dan menjadi pencari kebenaran, tetapi hanya _semangat_ itu saja yang ia punya. Tanpa tekad apa pun, bahkan tanpa memperjuangkannya juga, untuk mencoba mencari tahu dengan membaca. Kalau begitu, ia akan bisa punya banyak teman yang sama sepertinya, hanya bermodal omongan tentang misi diri tanpa tindakan, begitu terus sampai ia mati dan semesta melenyapkan eksistensinya tanpa tahu ia pernah ada di sini.

Atau sekalian sajalah ia tak pernah bertemu dengan _orang-orang_ yang selalu ingin tahu dan selalu terlalu banyak bertanya, tapi pada akhirnya mereka semua tak pernah benar-benar penasaran tentangnya, atau tentang buku di tangannya. Mereka hanya perlu mendengar jawaban, dan menganggapnya aneh, dan pergi—tanpa ketertarikan dalam diri mereka dan satu-satunya yang mereka tinggalkan hanyalah interaksi. Hah, jangan kira ia tidak tahu! Bisanya hanya basa-basi, pergi, pergi _orang-orang_ , pergi!

* * *

Ia selalu mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama pada setiap buku yang selesai ia baca. Apa arti buku di tangannya? Arti dalam kehidupan—sebagai pengisi hari, atau karena tak punya tempat lagi? Kadang Mary bisa tenggelam di halaman yang sama selama berjam-jam karena pikirannya entah ke mana, karena buku yang membuatnya demikian.

Kadang Mary berpikir apakah ia akan tetap memilih untuk membaca apabila ia diberi pilihan lain. Kalau saja pada suatu hari ia terbangun dan di kamarnya penuh dengan ayam-ayam, mungkin saat itu juga garis takdirnya berubah dan ia akan mulai berpikir bahwa membangun peternakan dan mengurus ayam-ayam jauh lebih _normal_ dan _jelas_ daripada menimbun diri dengan buku-buku.

Apa beda pilihan dengan pelarian?

Pernah Mary membaca buku yang sama, atau dengan tema yang sama, tapi entah kenapa kesan yang ia dapat pada saat kali pertama ia membaca tak bisa ia ulang saat ia mencoba untuk yang kedua. Selalu beda. Kenapa berbeda? Suatu hari ia membaca buku yang membuatnya seperti sekarang—gila membaca—dan ia _bukanlah ia yang lalu_ , hilang sudah rasa tak rela menutup buku itu saat tamat membaca. Yang ada hanya hampa—kalau buku _ini_ adalah alasan mengapa ia suka membaca, kenapa saat ia baca ulang perasaannya tak lagi sama?

Buku-buku itu masih sama. Mengisi spasi dalam rak yang selalu di situ-situ saja. Isi setiap buku jelas tak mungkin bisa dengan ajaib berubah, jadi ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa saat-saat di mana ia begitu menyukai gagasan mengenai buku, perasaan ingin membaca buku selama hidupnya, senang, bahagia, penuh semangat—itu menjadi hari-hari yang tak bisa kembali.

Buku yang sebelumnya menjadi pilihan, sekarang rasanya hanya rutinitas—tak kurang, tak lebih. Gadis itu mengetahui risikonya, karena _membaca_ adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa, jadi inilah jalan yang ia lalui. Meniti jalan penuh rasa bosan dan menggapai mimpinya untuk menamatkan semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan—yang bak ruang mati ini—hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu yang ia benci.

Apa tadi? Kenapa ia suka membaca buku?

Bah. Kalau ia _berhenti_ membaca buku, _ia bisa apa_?

* * *

"Mer."

"Hm." Mary bisa saja tersentak, namun ia cepat menguasai diri. Gadis pintar.

"Jadi, masih pertanyaanku yang tadi ... kenapa kamu suka membaca buku?"

Gadis itu mengambil buku yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Kembali ia buka pada halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Diaturnya suara agar setenang mungkin saat menjawab. "Nggak tahu, ya? Mana sempat aku memikirkan hal itu, 'kan."

Lelaki yang bersandar pada dinding di seberangnya itu, yang jarak di antara mereka terpisah belasan meter, masih memandangnya—gadis itu tahu. Ada gumaman panjang keluar cukup lama, seperti masih mencerna jawaban pendeknya. Atau sekadar mencari kebenaran dari jawaban itu.

"Benar juga, sih."

 **tamat**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) semangat ya mary, kalau kamu berani mengutarakan isi kepalamu itu ke gray, dia bisa ngerti kok :")**

 **(2) (lagi-lagi) fik yang niatnya pengen dibikin drabel tapi entah kenapa membanjir.**


End file.
